Dusza Roymantyka
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Kto by pomyślał, że za maską podrywacza kryje się romantyczna dusza? Royai.
1. Chapter 1

Spała tak spokojnie…

Spała tak spokojnie…

W ogóle rzadko widywano ją śpiącą w biurze, w odróżnieniu od Roya, który właśnie przykucnął po drugiej stronie jej biurka, wpatrzony w jej uśpioną twarz. Kilka kosmyków wysunęło się z klamry i opadło Rizie na twarz. Wyglądała na tak słodką, bezbronną i kruchą… Roy wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie, ale nie mógł się oderwać od tego widoku. Studiował linie jej twarzy, załamania tkaniny munduru, cienie rzucane przez rzęsy na policzki, miękkie światło rozpraszające się w jej skórze… Miał ochotę jej dotknąć, ale wiedział, że tak by ją obudził, a tego nie chciał – spała tak słodko… więc tylko siedział nieruchomo i patrzył. Znał tę twarz na pamięć, lecz chciał na nią patrzeć, i mógłby tak pozostać w nieskończoność…

…gdyby się nie obudziła. Przez chwilę sennie patrzyła na niego, z tym jakże rzadkim u niej rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego biurko ją otrzeźwiło.

-Dokumenty, pułkowniku – przypomniała „urzędowym" tonem. Roy wstał, wpatrując się w lufę jej pistoletu, będącą aktualnie około centymetra od jego nosa, i wycofał się do swojego stanowiska pracy.

Musiał zostać dłużej – Riza dopilnowała, żeby nie wychodził, póki nie skończy z dokumentami. W efekcie w domu był o godzinę później niż planował. Wszedł, zamknął drzwi od środka na klucz, zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i mundur na podłogę, włożył zwykłą koszulkę i spodnie od dresu i wyjął z szuflady swój skarb. Pudełko akwareli, papier i zestaw pędzli.

Malował długo, zwracając uwagę na każdy szczegół – jego akwarele, malowane zawsze z pamięci, były bardzo dokładne. Tym razem malował Rizę śpiącą. Dokładnie tak, jak ją widział i zapamiętał. Lekko otwarte usta, wszystkie cienie, delikatna, jasna skóra… każdy kosmyk włosów…

Gdy akwarela była gotowa, Roy wciąż odczuwał niedosyt. Postanowił namalować ją też zaspaną, tuż po tym, jak się obudziła. Mimo, że widział ją taką tylko przez chwilę, doskonale pamiętał jej twarz. Półprzymknięte oczy, jeszcze nieprzytomne spojrzenie, niesforne kosmyki włosów nadal na twarzy… pięknie…

Miał już dość akwarel, więc wyjął węgiel i zrobił kilka szybkich, dynamicznych szkiców. Potem, usatysfakcjonowany, poszedł szukać miejsca na powieszenie nowych dzieł.

Jego mieszkanie przypominało galerię. Poza łazienką nie było ani jednej ściany, na której nie wisiałyby akwarele i węglowe szkice. Wszystkie bez wyjątku przedstawiały Rizę. Węglowe szkice, pełne dynamizmu, zazwyczaj przedstawiały ją w akcji, akwarele – w statycznej sytuacji.

Ile dzieł mieści się na ścianach? – Jeszcze drugie tyle. Dlatego Roy nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca. Co prawda już kilka portretów śpiącej Rizy miał, w tym jeden przedstawiający ją czternastoletnią, owiniętą w prześcieradło, ale nigdy nie zaszkodzi jeden więcej, prawda?

Jeden z węglowych szkiców wisiał w kuchni, wśród najwcześniejszych prób artystycznych Roya. Było to istne muzeum ewolucji jego sztuki – kuchnia. Było tam wszystko, co nie było wykonane węglem ani akwarelą – z wcześniejszych czasów. A więc długopisowe szkice na marginesach notatek alchemicznych, próby plakatówkami, ołówkiem, kredkami, na kuchence stała nawet rzeźba z gliny. I wszystko, wszystko przedstawiało Rizę.

Trzeba będzie jej kiedyś to pokazać, pomyślał Roy, gdy już powiesił wszystkie nowe prace.


	2. Chapter 2

-Pani porucznik, czy nie poszłaby pani ze mną do mnie dziś po pracy

-Pani porucznik, czy nie poszłaby pani ze mną do mnie dziś po pracy? – zapytał Roy. Riza zdziwiła się. Pułkownik jeszcze nigdy jej nie zaprosił do siebie. Tym bardziej była ciekawa przyczyny, więc się zgodziła.

-Ach tak… i chyba powinienem zawiązać ci oczy – dodał Roy z żartobliwym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, mam dla ciebie taką małą niespodziankę… taką tyci-tyci, taką jak Ed…

Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że nagle zaczął się do niej zwracać per ty. Nie, żeby miała coś przeciwko. Absolutnie. No i to wzbudziło w niej jeszcze większą ciekawość, więc się zgodziła.

Prowadził ją całą drogę. Czuła się nieco niepewnie, gdy nie mogła polegać na swoim wzroku. Odbierała wszystko słuchem… i dotykiem. Czuła dotyk ciepłej, pokrytej bliznami ręki Roya i marzyła, żeby trzymać ją do końca życia…

Szczęk klucza w zamku i została delikatnie pociągnięta do mieszkania. Roy poprowadził ją jeszcze kawałek, lekko obrócił jej głowę i zdjął przepaskę z jej oczu.

-Ojej… - westchnęła z podziwem na widok akwareli.

-Podoba ci się? – zapytał Roy.  
-Bardzo… sam to malowałeś?

-Wszystko, co znajdziesz w tym domu – tu Roy zatoczył ręką duże koło – to moje dzieła. Chcesz się rozejrzeć?

-Oczywiście!

-To proszę bardzo. Aha, i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

-Dziękuję. A co oprócz mnie malowałeś?

-Oprócz ciebie? Nic. Riza – nagle chwycił obie jej dłonie – Riza, ja cię kocham.

Riza znieruchomiała.

-C…co?

-Kocham cię. Czuję to już długo… i dlatego cię tu wziąłem. Chciałem, żebyś to zobaczyła… żebyś zobaczyła, że cię kocham.

-Roy… - szepnęła Riza – Roy, ja też cię kocham…

-Bardzo się cieszę – uśmiechnął się Roy i ją pocałował. Riza mocno go objęła.

-Kiedyś musisz przyjść do mnie i zobaczyć _moje _dzieła – powiedziała.


End file.
